


The Revival of Crota

by CommanderBork



Series: Stories of Fireteam Royal [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Just for personal use, please don't judge I never meant for other people to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBork/pseuds/CommanderBork
Summary: It's been months since Crota's fall, but Ash still hasn't been able to give up her theory that the hive still have the means to revive Crota. Thus she still hasn't been able to get rid of the hive prince's head containing his soul.
Series: Stories of Fireteam Royal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201016





	The Revival of Crota

Veil-3 boarded her teammate’s ship; it had been months since the events of Crota’s end, but Ash-6 still had yet to part with Crota’s head, and still had a mountain of Hive tomes on her desk. Despite so many failures, she refused to let go of her gut feeling. She just knew the Hive had a ritual that could bring Crota back to life. They had rituals for everything else after all, why not one of revival? As she essentially waded through the books, she spotted her teammate reciting an incantation, getting no form of reaction from the head.

“Damnit, nothing…” Ash set down the book she was holding and took a step back, noticing Veil as she did so. 

“You’re seriously trying this again? You haven’t been able to bring him back yet, is it so hard to believe that it’s just not possible?” Veil said as she grabbed a chair, picking up the stack of books sitting on it and placing it on the floor before pulling it up to the table with the head and putting her feet up.

“You don’t understand, you weren’t there. Crota’s taunting me… he was taunting me. He spoke to me in my mind as I put that blade in his chest. He told me I would never be able to stop him. We know the hive could bring him back once, who’s to say it can’t happen again?” Ash fell into her own seat, staring into Crota’s lifeless eyes. If she was being completely honest, she was starting to doubt herself, but ever since she brought that head on board, every time she closed her eyes, she was back there, slashing at Crota while her fellow Guardians fired at his oversoul, trying to keep themselves alive.

“You need to give it to the Vanguard. If it’s possible the hive can bring him back, it’s much safer at the Tower than it is in your ship.”

“Be honest, would Zavala ever believe it? Maybe Ikora would, but Zavala would rather have it thrown out than keep something like this in the city. The man sees everything in black and white. He wouldn’t understand unless I can concretely prove the Hive could bring him back again.”

“But we know they can, they did it already, didn’t they? I read the reports”

“Yeah, but they had his soul inside the crystal. Whatever that sword was, it was able to trap it inside what’s left of his body. Which means his body is somewhere between alive and dead. For all we know, he’s seeing what we’re doing right now…” The Warlock trails off as she leans in towards the head, staring into its eyes, still nothing. “Even still, the Hive have to have something.”

Veil stands up and kneels beside Ash, likewise looking into the head’s eyes. “Well, I doubt you called me here just to chat. If you called me to your ship, then you have to have something”  
Ash shot up, making her way towards the controls. “Indeed I do, we’ve been cleared to board the Dreadnought, meaning I may just be able to get my hands on some new Hive spells and rituals, I may even be able to find some ritual sites I can use to bring him back. If I manage it, I’m gonna need your help to kill him again.”

Veil shook her head, a light chuckle leaving her. “Great idea, bring the son’s head to the father’s ship. You really think he wouldn’t come after you to try and get him back?”

Ash stopped in her tracks and turned around, a matter of fact expression on her face. “Of course he would, that’s why I’m gonna be taking a different ship. This expedition is strictly for the sake of recon. If we find something, we can come back later to bring him back. Oryx is up to his eyes in guardians at this point, he won’t have time to worry about the two of us stealing books. We’ll just have to deal with the librarians.”

Veil pulled out her hand cannon, giving it a couple spins before holstering it. "No trouble then. Let's try to actually bring something the Vanguard's actually going to want, considering that's what we're supposed to be doing, and I'm almost certain they have no idea what's going on, am I right?"

"Obviously, you think Zavala'd let me do this?" Ash took a seat in her pilot's chair, spinning around and preparing to head to the Tower for the switch.

Veil shook her head as she went to the exit, she'd have to prepare mentally for her partner's antics this time around, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally I continue with this, but who knows, I may give up due to low self esteem. This is my first time writing something like this and it was completely on impulse so it probably sucks, but who knows.


End file.
